Marry Your Son
by Kim Selena
Summary: YUNJAE- ONESHOOT "Saat pertama kali aku bertemu dgn putra anda aku sudah tahu ia akan menjadi istriku, walaupun status kami sama tapi kami tidak berdaya melawan cinta dan hati ini. Aku hanya terlalu mencintainya hingga sangat takut untuk berpikir apa yang akan terjadi jika dia pergi. Karena itu aku tidak pernah bisa menyerah pada anda walau sekalipun anda merebut semua yg kumiliki"


**Cast : Kim Jaejoong (29 Yo)**  
**Jung Yunho (32 Yo)**  
**Genre : Romance or hurt?**  
**Lenght : Just Oneshoot**  
**Desclaimer : Cerita milik saya.**  
**Warn! : Typo berhamburan, OC, Boys love, DLDR, Au dll**

* * *

**MARRY YOUR SON**

aku tahu sebenarnya jika rasanya akan seperti ini. Tanganku mendingin dan gemetar, jantungku berpacu dengan cepat. Rasanya seperti saat menyatakan cinta dan saat pertama ciuman antara kami terjadi, bahkan ini berkali-kali lipat membuatku nervous. Semua hal yang sudah kusiapkan, semua kata yang sudah tersusun rasanya hilang ditelan semua kemungkinan yang berputar di benakku. Berkali-kali pun aku lakukan atau berkali-kali aku membiasakan diri tetap saja gugupnya tak bisa hilang Bagaimana kalau begini atau bagaimana jika begitu? argh... semua kepanikan ini membuat kepalaku pening.

"Aku bersamamu." Ucapmu dengan menggenggam erat kedua tanganku. Kau tersenyum dengan teduhnya pada kenyataannya aku tahu kau juga tengah harap-harap cemas dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.  
Aku menyatukan kening kita dan bernafas di wajahmu, kau memejamkan mata dan menyatukan perasaan kita. "Aku memang berharap begitu, saat ini rasanya jantungku akan jatuh keperut."  
kita tertawa pelan. Aku tahu aku seperti seorang pengecut, aku yang biasa bersikap dingin dan penuh wibawa kini bisa sepanik ini, aku harap kau tidak mengejekku diam-diam.  
"Wajar jika kau begitu gugup, ini bukan hal yang biasa." Aku akui kau benar.  
aku menarik dagumu agar kau mensejajarkan pandanganmu denganku. Wajahmu masih tetap seindah dulu saat pertama kali aku jatuh cinta, tak banyak yang berubah setelah sekian lamanya.  
"Hal yang tak biasa ini akan kujadikan luar biasa untukmu."  
"Kau selalu mengatakan hal itu."  
"Karena aku tak pernah lelah mencoba." Ucapku.  
kau tersenyum begitu juga denganku. Banyak hal manis dan hal yang begitu menyakitkan yang kita lewati tapi kita tak pernah menyerah dan terus mencoba untuk menyatukan cinta kita. Berharap tuhan menyerah dengan ratapan, doa dan usaha kita sehingga membiarkan kita bersama.  
"Aku harap kali ini sesuai dengan yang kita harapkan." Ujarmu dengan nada sendu. Matamu terlihat sayu, mungkin kau tengah mengenang apa yang terjadi pada kita selama ini.  
"Jika tidak pun kita akan mencobanya lagi." Ujarku menghiburmu, kau selalu tahu kalau aku tidak akan menyerah. Dengan kedua tanganku aku menangkup wajah tirusmu. "Itu pun jika kau tak lelah menunggu."  
Matamu berkaca-kaca dan kau menyambut tanganku yang tengah mengelus wajahmu. "Aku akan selalu begini, tetap menunggumu dan menunggu kata-kata yg akan menyatukan kita. Aku tidak lelah karena aku begitu mencintaimu."  
Senyumku saat ini mungkin terlihat sedih setelah mendengar kata-katamu, orang yang paling kucintai di dunia ini, memaksaku ikut menjatuhkan setetes air mata. Entah berapa juta air mata yang kita teteskan untuk perjuangan ini dan entah berapa kali hubungan kita selalu mengajarkan kesabaran dan kegigihan untuk berjuang. Aku bersyukur karenanya, setidaknya banyak yang kita ambil dari semua ini."Kau tahu, tidak peduli berapa tahun yang kuhabiskan dalam penantian, berapa banyak waktu yang kita sia-siakan dan berapa banyak penolakan dan air mata tidak akan mengurangi sedikit pun rasa cinta ini untukmu malah aku semakin tegar karenanya. Aku mencintaimu."

Aku mencium keningmu kau menutup matamu menyelami perasaan yang bergejolak di hati kita masing-masing. Aku tahu dalam diam sejenak ini kita masing-masing tengah berdoa dalam hati berharap kali ini akan berbeda, kita tahu kali ini Tuhan akan mendengarkan kita.  
Kau merapikan dasi kupu-kupu di leherku dan membuat penampilanku semakin sempurna dan siap untuk hari ini. "Kau sangat tampan." Kau tersenyum lebar hingga matamu ikut tersenyum menampakan beberapa kerutan di ekor matamu.  
"Dan kau sangat cantik." Godaku  
"Aku tampan." Protesmu dengan mempoutkan bibir terlihat begitu imut, padahal umurmu sudah sejauh ini tapi kebiasaan itu tak pernah hilang membuatku terkekeh pelan.  
"Lihatlah, kau bukan lagi laki-laki 17 tahunan seharusnya kau sadar itu." Tak terima dengan kata-kataku kau mencubit kecil perutku membuatku terlonjak sambil meringis.  
"Kau juga jauh lebih tua lagi tuan Jung." Kau merengut dan aku tertawa jahil, aku memang selalu suka menggodamu apalagi melihatmu tersipu, itu salah satu kegiatan kesenanganku.

* * *

Dan saat ini disinilah kita berdiri di depan pintu yang akan mengantar kita pada sebuah keputusan terbesar dalam hidup kita. Kau tahu aku gugup dan kau terus menggenggam tanganku menyalurkan keyakinan dan kekuatan padaku. Pintu putih di depan kita terbuka dan seorang wanita tua dengan baju pelayan menyambut kita. Kau tersenyumn padanya dan dia mengerti lalu mempersilahkan kita masuk. Rumah ini masih persis saat terakhir kali aku kunjungi, tapi saat itu terkenang perih yang hanya kita rasa, namun aku yakin kali ini tidak akan seperti itu. Entah kenapa aku yakin kau akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya kali ini, dan aku tak pernah seyakin ini dalam hidupku.  
Wanita tua itu mengantar kita ke pintu ganda besar yang ada di hujung rumah besar itu. Kita menarik nafas panjang bersama, kau menatapku begitu juga denganku. Kita melihat keyakinan dimata kita dan ini lah saatnya...  
saat pintu itu terbuka yang pertama kali tercium adalah bau obat-obatan yang menyapa indera kita. Didalam ruangan seluas 6x6 itu terdapat peralatan rumah sakit lengkap dengan beberpa tabung oksigen persis seperti ruang ICU di rumah sakit.  
Wanita tua lainnya yang hadir di ruangan itu bertemu pandang dengan kami. Segera ia bangkit dari duduknya untuk kemudian menghampiri kami. Wanita yang terlihat cantik meski sudah tidak lagi muda, aku yakin kau mendapat wajah indah itu darinya. Ia menatapmu dengan pandangan sedih kemudian kalian berdua berpelukan layaknya kedua orang yang tidak bertemu dalam waktu yang lama. Kau dan dia sama-sama menangis dan merindukan satu sama lain.  
"Aku senang kau pulang nak. Aku begitu merindukanmu." Wanita tua itu menangis melihatmu. Aku tahu ia pasti sangat merindukanmu, aku jadi merasa bersalah kepadanya.  
"Aku juga merindukanmu, ibu." Kalian berdua terisak dalam haru. Kerutan diwajah ibumu mendalam ketika itu, kemudian ia mulai mengecup keningmu sayang sebelum kemudian beralih menatapku.  
"Yunho." Ibumu menyentuh pipiku.  
"Maafkan kami nak sudah membuat hidupmu sedemikian menderita. Kami sudah banyak bersalah." Ibu mu mengatakannya terbata-bata ditengah isakannya  
"Ibu, jangan minta maaf, kami lah yang seharusnya minta maaf, kamilah yang terlalu egois dan keras kepala. Maafkan kami ibu." Lirihku kemudian merengkuhnya kedalam pelukanku.  
"Dan maafkan kami terlambat mengunjungimu."  
Ibu melepas pelukannya kemudian tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, yang penting kalian sudah ada disini sekarang."  
"Setidaknya dia masih sempat melihat kalian." Ibu berkata dengan sedih sambil melempar pandangan ke ranjang yang mana ada tubuh tak berdaya terbaring diatasnya.  
Segera aku menghampiri ranjang diikuti kau dan ibu dibelakangku. Aku Memandangi wajah pucat, tirus dan penuh gurat tua di balik masker oksigen. Mata sayunya terbuka sedikit dan kurasa ia melihatku.  
Dengan sedih aku melihat betapa tidak berdayanya pria yang dulu begitu tangguh, berwibawa dan angkuh. Tangannya yang dulu membuatku babak belur setengah mati kini hanya terkulai lemas di samping tubuhnya dan tertancap selang infus.

Jujur saja sebenarnya aku mempunyai dendam kepada pria tua yang merupakan ayah dari kekasihku ini. banyak yang luka dan sakit yang kualami karena pria tua didepanku ini. Aku dibuat begitu setengah mati menjalani hidup hanya karena mencintai putranya. Tapi semua itu terhapus hanya karena cintaku kepada putranya. Aku tahu cinta ini terlarang dan sangat tak pantas untuk terjalin, tapi itu sama sekali bukan kehendak kami berdua, ini semua perbuatan cinta. Cinta sudah membutakan mata kami dan membatukan hati kami dari semua pertentangan, cinta memang termasuk kekuatan yang sangat luar biasa dalam kehidupan ini, bahkan kami tidak berdaya menghadapinya walau jalan sengsara yang harus kami tempuh. Lagi pula tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan dihidup ini, aku yakin semua ini sudah bagian rencana dari penguasa hidup ini.

Pria ini begitu menentang mati-matian cinta kami, pernah suatu waktu saat aku memutuskan ingin menikahi Jaejoong dan memberanikan diri untuk meminta restunya ia memukulku dengan tangannya sendiri hingga babak belur dan membuatku terpaksa di larikan ke rumah sakit hinga diinapkan beberapa hari karena cedera parah yang kualami, tapi aku masih tak mau menyerah dan terus menjalani hubungan dengan Jejoong dan kembali mencoba melamarnya namun masih penolakan yang kudapat, melihat hal itu ayah kekasihku ini bertambah geram dan menyewa pembunuh bayaran untuk menghabisi nyawaku, ada beberapa usaha yang mereka lakukan seperti membuat rem mobilku blong, berusaha menabrakku ketika aku sedang berjalan bahkan menembakku di pundak beberapa kali untuk mebuatku jera, namun semua usaha mereka tidak berbuah hasil bahkan aku tetap keras kepala dan bertahan namun tidak dengan Jaejoong, ia sangat khawatir melihat nyawaku terancam, ia menangis dikakiku memintaku pergi dari Seoul untuk sementara waktu namun aku menolak, aku meyakinkan dia bahwa keadaan ini tak selamanya akan berlangsung dan kami memutuskan tetap menjalani hubungan secara sembunyi-sembunyi.  
Tak hanya sampai disitu usaha ayah Jaejoong untuk membuatku sengsara, satu-satunya perusahan milik keluargaku dibuat bangkrut hingga orang tua satu-satunya yang kumiliki harus meninggal karena depresi berat dan membuatku menjadi gelandangan, belum lagi berita pertunangan Jaejoong yang diumumkan membuatku makin setengah mati sengsara dan terpuruk, pria tua itu berhasil memporak-porandakan hidupku sejadinya. Namun saat itu aku berpikir tak mampu lagi jika harus mengalami kehilangan orang yang kucinta untuk kedua kalinya hingga dengan segenap kenekatanku aku membawa kabur Jaejoong keluar dari negara kami. Itulah yang kukatakan dengan kekuatan cinta bahkan sesakit apapun yang kualami semuanya seakan tak berbekas jika aku sudah berhadapan dengan Jaejoong, laki-laki ini selalu bisa mengobati perih hatiku dan menghapus dendamku. bahkan cintaku untuknya sama sekali tidak terpengaruh.  
2 tahun lamanya kami hidup berpindah-pindah hanya untuk kabur dari pengejaran ayah Jaejoong hingga kami menemukan tempat aman di New Zealand dan menetap disana selama tiga tahun. terhitung sudah 5 tahun aku dan Jaejoong pergi dari rumah dan baru hari ini kami kembali pulang ke Seoul saat Jaejoong mendapat kabar ayahnya jatuh sakit karena jantung. Dan kesempatan pulang ini aku gunakan untuk kembali mencoba melamar Jaejoong kepada ayahnya, dengan harapan semuanya akan berbeda kali ini.  
Aku mendudukan diriku di kursi yang ada di samping ranjang, aku mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jaz ku, sebuah kotak hitam dan kemudian aku membukanya dan meletakkan itu disisi pria tua itu dan aku siap melakukannya.  
"Pak, maafkan aku sudah lancang kembali datang kehadapan anda. Tapi aku merasa harus melakukan ini walau hasilnya akan sama. Aku hanya tidak bisa menyerah." Aku menghela nafas dalam kembali, sebelum melanjutkan kata-kataku. Sedangkan pria tua itu hanya bungkam dengan mata yang terus menatapku lemah.  
"Setelah bertahun-tahun dalam pertentangan dan penolakan anda, sama sekali tidak sedikitpun mengurangi rasa cintaku kepada putra anda ataupun rasa hormatku terhadap anda. Maka dari itu aku kembali hari ini hanya berharap bisa meperoleh restu untuk menikahi putra anda. Lihatlah, di kotak ini ada cincin untuk putra anda yang sudah kusiapkan hanya untuknya semenjak 8 tahun lalu." Aku menunjukan sebuah cincin kepada pria tua itu.  
"Dia segalanya bagiku dan yang kutahu kami memiliki pandangan yang sama. Aku sangat berharap bisa menikahi putra anda segera dan menjadikan ia istriku. Kuingin dia menjadi satu-satunya orang yang kucinta selama sisa hidupku dan aku berjanji akan memberikannya yang terbaik hingga aku mati."  
"Saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan putra anda aku sudah tahu ia akan menjadi istriku, walaupun status kami sama tapi kami tidak berdaya melawan cinta dan hati ini. Aku hanya terlalu mencintainya hingga sangat takut untuk berpikir apa yang akan terjadi jika dia pergi. Karena itu aku tidak pernah bisa menyerah pada anda walau sekalipun anda merebut semua yang kumiliki..." Aku meneteskan air mataku dan aku tahu kau dan ibumu juga begitu.  
"Maafkan keegoisanku, Aku hanya tidak berdaya mengahadapi hati ini. Bahkan sedalam apapun luka dan sakit yang kualami tidak ada tandingannya dengan rasa cinta ini. Hanya melihatnya saja semua luka itu tak berbekas seolah tak pernah terjadi, maafkan aku..." Aku tertunduk sedikit terisak mengatakannya, mengingat segala perjuangan kami dan keadaan pria didepanku ini, aku berpikir ternyata sebesar ini dampak cinta ini.  
Setelah aku bisa menguasai diriku aku kembali melanjutkan "Selama ini aku selalu penuhi janji jadi jangan khawatir aku akan memperlakukannya dengan buruk. Tidak ada keraguan sama sekali di benakku, aku bersumpah pada anda dengan sepenuh hatiku." Kali ini aku mengatakannya dengan tegas dan mantap.  
Aku melihat mata pria itu meredup dan bisa kulihat ada air mata yang jatuh disudut matanya, dari gerakan mata dan wajahnya aku bisa mngetahui bahwa pria ini sedang berusaha mengatakan sesuatu namun kemudian tak mampu, yang ia lakukan hanya tarikan perlahan sudut bibir membentuk senyuman yang bisa meyakinkan bahwa apa yang kunanti selama 8 tahun ini akhirnya kuperoleh. Seperti sebuah beban dihatiku menguap entah kemana ketika kutahu pria itu akhirnya merestui kami, tak harus dengan kata-kata cukup dengan pandangan mata sayunya yang mengatakan segalanya, bahwa kini ia bisa menerimaku dan hubungan kami.  
Dirimu dan ibu menangis bahagia, kau langsung memelukku dari belakang dan aku mencium pipimu sekilas sebelum kau beralih duduk di ranjang ayahmu. Kau membelai rambutnya lembut dan tersenyum padanya.  
"Terima kasih ayah, hiks... hiks... benar-benar terima kasih.. hiks" Ucapmu di antara tangis kebahagianmu. Kau kemudian memeluknya dan menangis bersamanya. Ternyata sang baja bisa juga meleleh.  
Ibu meletakan tangannya dipundakku dan aku menatapnya sebentar sambil tersenyum. Kami sama-sama memandangi adegan mengharukan kau dan ayahmu, entah bagaimana caraku mengungkapkan kelegaan kita pada saat itu. Seandainya dari dulu semua ini terjadi tidak akan banyak luka, kecewa dan penyesalan yang terjadi. Namun kini aku tidak mau menyalahkan mereka sepenuhnya, luka yang kudapatkan mungkin karena keegoisan cintaku yang terlalu memaksakan, padahal mereka hanya ingin kau sebagai anaknya memiliki kehidupan yang normal, namun seperti yang sudah kubilang berkali-kali, ini semua menyangkut masalah hati dan cinta, aku tak punya daya untuk menghadapinya.

* * *

Berikutnya yang terjadi setelah beberapa hari adalah aku berdiri dengan mantap di atas altar ini dengan jaz hitamku bersama pak pendeta. Alunan musik mulai terdengar saat pegantinku mulai berjalan menuju altar dengan menggandeng lengan ayahnya yang berjalan di bantu seorang laki-laki yang setahuku adalah sepupumu.

Inilah waktunya, aku siap untuk memulai tanpa keraguan sedikit pun. Aku terus memandangimu yang begitu tampak anggun dalam balutan jaz putih dan senyuman manis yang tidak pernah hilang semenjak kita mendapatkan restu ayahmu. Tidak pernah aku melihat senyum dan wajahmu yang secerah saat ini, aku tahu kau sangat bahagia karena aku juga merasakannya saat ini.  
sebelum ayahmu meyerahkan tanganmu padaku, kau memeluk pria itu terlebih dahulu lalu berbisik ditelinganya bahwa kau sangat mencintainya, aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Setelah itu ayahmu menyerahkan tanganmu padaku dan aku menyambutnya. Ada sesuatu yang ia katakan padaku saat itu...  
"Kau harus menjaganya dan selalu membahagiakannya."  
"Aku berjanji dengan sepenuh jiwaku." Ujarku mantap, pria tua itu tersenyum kemudian menepuk-nepuk pipiku pelan sebelum kembali ketempat duduknya di bantu sepupumu.  
"Kau pengantin yang paling cantik yang pernah aku lihat."  
kau tidak marah karena aku menyebutmu cantik, bahkan kau tersenyum dan tersipu malu. kita berdua menghadap pendeta dan siap mendeklarasikan janji suci kita dihadapan tuhan dan semua orang yang hadir.  
Pendeta segera memulai prosesinya. "Jung Yunho, bersediakah engkau menerima pria ini sebagai istrimu menurut hukum Tuhan dan apakah engkau akan mencintainya, menghiburnya, melindunginya, menghargainya dalam sakit dan sehat dan selalu setia padanya hingga kematian memisahkan kalian?"  
"Aku bersedia!" Ucapku mantap.  
"Kim Jaejoong, bersediakah engkau menerima pria ini sebagai suamimu menurut hukum Tuhan dan apakah engkau akan mencintainya, menghiburnya, melindunginya, menghargainya dalam sakit dan sehat dan selalu setia padanya hingga kematian memisahkan kalian?"  
"Aku bersedia." Aku tersenyum bahagia ketika kau mengatakannya tak kalah mantap denganku.  
"Silahkan ucapkan janji." Ujar pendeta mempersilahkan.  
Aku dan kau saling berhadap kita tersenyum satu sama lain kemudian saling menggenggam tangan, dan aku yang memulai terlebih dahulu.  
"Aku, Jung Yunho, mengambil kau Kim Jaejoong sebagai istriku untuk saling memiliki dan menjaga mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, disaat senang atau susah, disaat kaya atau miskin, disaat sakit dan sehat, akan selalu mencintai dan setia hingga kematian memisahkan kita" Aku terus memandangi matamu dan mengucapkan janjiku dengan mantap, kau tidak tahu betapa kelegaan dan kebahagian yang kurasakan saat ini hingga mataku mulai berkaca-kaca jika mengingat semua perjuangan kita untuk bersatu.  
"Aku, Kim Jaejoong, mengambil kau Jung Yunho sebagai suamiku untuk saling memiliki dan menjaga mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, disaat senang atau susah, disaat kaya atau miskin, disaat sakit dan sehat, akan selalu mencintai dan setia hingga kematian memisahkan kita" Aku tahu kau juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku terlihat kau tersenyum dengan setetes air bening yang lolos dari matamu.  
Kita melepas tangan lalu menyematkan cincin di jari satu sama lain, cincin yang sudah kusiapkan sejak 8 tahun lalu saat aku pertama kali melamarmu akhirnya kusematkan dijarimu.  
"You may kiss your bride." Kata sang pendeta yang kemudian aku sambut dengan baik. Kita berciuman seolah ini adalah ciuman pertama kita, begitu lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Aku memelukmu dan semua orang bertepuk tangan.  
Aku melihat ayah dan ibumu tampak bahagia dengan mata yang sembab. Aku mengerti mereka akhirnya bisa bahagia melihat kita bersama, mereka sudah bisa menerima cinta kita yang tidak biasa ini. Inilah imbalan dari penderitaan dan penantian yang kita alami selama ini, dan aku tahu kita pasti akan memperoleh sebuah akhir yang baik.  
"Dan kau pun berhasil mengubah cinta kita yang tidak biasa ini menjadi sangat luar biasa." Bisikmu. "Terima kasih karena sudah memperjuangkanku." Ucapmu membuatku kembali mengecup bibirmu dan memelukmu seerat mungkin. Kau adalah sesuatu yang paling sulit kudapat, maka dari itu aku akan selalu mencintaimu, melindungimu dan menghargaimu sampai kematian mendatangiku.  
"Aku mencintaimu."  
"Aku lebih mencintaimu."

* * *

**End**

**_Hmm... aku persembahkan cerita pendek ini yang idenya didapat tiba-tiba saat aku denger lagu marry your daughter milik Brian McKnight. Jadilah one shoot yunjae yang menceritakan tentang prosesi lamaran Yunho yang sudah mendapat penolakan karena status mereka yang gay._**  
**_ Aku tahu aku kurang teliti jadi banyak typo yang bertebaran *Pundung_**  
**_ okeh... aku harap kalian suka walaupun ga bagus.. _**  
**_ dan aku sangat amat berterima kasih jika kalian mengisi kolom review supaya aku selalu semangat untuk nulis._**  
**_ salam hangat_**  
**_ Kim Selena_**


End file.
